Begging for Mercy
by yokosfoxyladyxo
Summary: She didn't know how long it had been since she was captured. Days? Weeks? Months?...Years? Being locked in a dungeon with no hope of ever leaving or escaping the clutches of her enemy was not her idea of a great life. Also being stuck in an era that wasn't her own was something that frightened her. Would she ever be saved? By Inuyasha…? By anyone? { Note: This is a repost }
1. Chapter 1

I've had this story completed for a long time and had it up here, it was removed for breaking the rules but I think I fixed whatever problem there was with it. This story is near and dear since it is my first published work on this site.

I hope you guys enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Inuyasha. I just use them for my writing amusement.

* * *

Kagome felt herself wince as she shifted her battered body around against the stone wall she was chained to. She lost count of the days that she had been in this dungeon, chained to a wall and tortured by their worst enemy. The young girl wondered if her friends were looking for her or if they had given up, Naraku gloated to her about his prowess in hiding himself from Inuyasha and the others.

For the first few weeks she had fire, but that fire got her into some bad situations. Every time he would come into her cell to beat her around, she'd fight him with all of her might but every day she would grow weaker from not eating. She felt so…dirty, aside from not being able to bathe at all, Naraku did unspeakable things to her.

Whimpering slightly, she leaned her head back against the cold wall and curled her knees to her bare chest. She just wanted to be saved. She didn't know if she could last much longer.

Kagome buried her face in her knees and heaved a dry cough, her throat hurt so bad from screaming and crying; she lost hope of ever leaving this damned place a couple days ago, she gave up on crying out for help and she wouldn't give Naraku the pleasure of hearing her scream any longer. Her ears twitched at the the sound of fast footsteps and the jingle of keys. Lifting her head slightly, she saw Kagura opening the door to her cell.

"Come on girl, I'm getting you out of here," the woman said to Kagome's shock. "Why?" she asked as Kagura unlocked her shackles.

"I'm doing this as a favor since you stopped him from killing me the other night," the red-eyed female said quietly, "I just want my debt to be paid okay, it's not like we are friends," she said quickly and pulled Kagome up, putting one of the kimonos she brought on the weak woman barely standing next to her. "Thank you Kagura," Kagome whispered and cast a barrier over them.

"Kanna won't be able to use her mirror on this barrier, now lets get out of here," Kagome whispered weakly. The wind demon lead her through the corridors and once the two women were outside, she summoned her feather and pulled the miko onto it.

She flew them out close to the western border, way away from the fortress. "Your posse are 60 miles North of here fighting off demons in a village, get to them as quick as you can, here's some bread and canteen of water, now go," Kagura said and flew away.

Kagome quickly ate the bread and drank the water, replacing her barrier and started to head in the direction that Kagura pointed her in.

* * *

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples as he heard Jaken squawking at Rin to settle down and stop running around. "Jaken, be quiet and Rin sit," he growled.

He was already in a foul mood as it was, he didn't need a headache on top of it.

"Yes mi'lord!" he squawked and Rin followed her orders quietly, sitting and leaning against Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru walked off wordlessly, smelling the scent of Inuyasha's miko passing by their camp.

He had a run in with the ragtag group a week ago and noticed the miko hadn't been with them but he didn't inquire about it because he simply did not care.

Catching up to her within moments, he let a cold smirk grace his lips; "Miko, what do you think you are doing in my lands?" he asked, watching the girl stiffen and fear laced in her scent of jasmine and vanilla.

* * *

I will have at least 5 chapters up today, I am looking through them for errors on MS Word before I put them in Doc Manager.

R&R, Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of 5 today.

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inuyasha or it's characters

* * *

"Miko, what do you think you are doing in my lands?" a cold, familiar

voice drifted across her ears and she felt her body stiffen. Kagome took a deep breath and turned around to see Sesshomaru. Her brown eyes widened considerably and she rubbed a sheepish hand through her hair.

"Oh, haha, these are your lands? I just…I got lost trying to get wood for the group and…uh..." she trailed off, trying to find a good excuse. Within seconds she was pinned against the tree with a clawed hand wrapped around her already bruised and tender throat.

"Do not lie to me, you insolent wench, I can smell the deceit on you as well as your fear, and I ran into your group a week ago, you were not with them," the dog demon growled. The girl was stumped at the point, she kind of felt like an idiot, 'well you are an idiot, he's a demon and he's a dog, of course he would smell your lies and fear!' her mind chastised her and she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I apologize Lord Sesshomaru, but if you would please let go of my neck, even though I know you won't comply to my request because it's beneath you," she said, muttering the last part sarcastically, knowing he would hear it anyway. She really did have no fighting spirit left in her…she was broken.

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow and moved his thumb to see the dark discoloration that decorated the pale skin of her neck and let her go nonchalantly. This was not the same loud mouthed girl that followed his pathetic half-brother around like a lost puppy.

Kagome sank to the ground after he let her go, rubbing at her neck and then looking up at him, "give me a few moments to rest and I will be out of your way, I apologize for tainting your lands with my presence," she muttered and as she promised, she stood up and brushed herself off.

Bowing to him only slightly, she turned away from him and continued walking in the direction she had been heading. She only got a few dozen feet away before she was running into something firm and surprisingly warm.

"Believe me, this will not be out of the kindness of my heart because I want to avoid it at all costs but this Sesshomaru will lead you to the half-breed…you are in my lands and as the Lord of these lands, I'm duty bound to protect an…ally of sorts, even if the ally is a human," he stated.

Kagome couldn't help the bitter snort that came from her, "Lord Sesshomaru, I mean no disrespect but we are not allies…you made that quite clear last year when we asked for your help in finding Naraku, you can follow me if you wish but I will not force you to accompany me, you hate humans, I am human, therefore you hate me and proved that as well with the numerous times you've tried to kill Inuyasha and I," she said.

As fast as lightning, the demon lord that had stood in her way was nowhere in sight. Shrugging, she started to walk in the same direction again.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the girl leave from a branch in a tree before jumping down and heading back to his camp. His retainer, Jaken, flocked to him as usual. "I found the half-breed's wench a few minutes ago, when we ran into him last week, she hadn't been there and judging by her fading scent at the time, she had been gone for months but I will lead her to my brother so that I don't have to dirty myself of cleaning her bloodied corpse in my lands," he stated.

"Take Rin back to the Palace, I will return in 3 days time," he said and left without another word, tracking Kagome's scent and following about 50 feet behind her so that she wouldn't detect him for a while.

After a couple hours of traveling, the night was growing colder and darker and he quickly caught up to her. "Miko, you are human…rest and we'll continue at dawn," he ordered without room for argument.

Kagome sighed and silently complied, she sure wished she had her yellow backpack because she'd kill for her sleeping bag but she wouldn't complain. Anything was better than that dungeon. She could feel his eyes on her as he started up a fire but she decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Miko…" he started.

"Its Kagome," she replied, glancing up at him before returning her gaze back to the ground.

He cocked an eyebrow before continuing, "Kagome…what happened to you?" he asked, truly curious as to what could affect the high spirited girl so harshly.

Kagome sighed, "it's a long story but…the simple version is Naraku captured me while we battled one of his puppets, they always send me to the sidelines so that I can shoot my arrows, we had left Shippo with Kaede and next thing I knew, I was knocked unconscious and woke up in his dungeon," she said.

The demon lord nodded silently, "do you know how long you were there?" he asked, having a seat across from her on the other side of the fire. Kagome shook her head, "I lost count after the second month, gave up on everything after the first month," she said softly.

"I honestly can't wait to go home, Inuyasha has the shards and I'm sure his beloved Kikyo can see them, I don't want to come back to this awful place," she said brokenly, not letting herself cry in front of the demon lord who would probably just put her down and tell her to stop crying like Inuyasha always did when she was upset.

"What about your other friends, would they not like for you to stay with them?" he asked, stroking the fire to keep it going before putting his golden gaze on the human across from him. Kagome shrugged, "I'm just a jewel shard detector, the only one I guess that would care for me is

Shippo because he sees me as his mother but I just, after being with Naraku, I can't stand this era," she said and didn't realize she gave her most precious secret away to Sesshomaru.

"This era? What are you talking about, Kagome?" he asked her and she flinched, stiffening when he asked her that. "I'm not from this era, I…you're going to think I'm crazy but whatever…I am not from this time, I'm from 500 years in the future where there are no demons and the only things I have to worry about are school and boys," she said blissfully.

"No demons? Surely we haven't died out in only 500 years, Kagome, if you went back now, I think you'd find lots of demons, just under concealment," he told her. "If so then okay, I was wrong about there being no demons but as long as they're not hurting people, I could care less, Naraku took everything from me, I have nothing," she muttered.

The demon lord sniffed at her scent to see if he could sense any sort of lie laced within it. When he found none, he sighed inaudibly but also realized that the innocence she used to have in her scent was no longer there. "He forced himself upon you?" he asked quietly, not know if she'd answer him or not.

At that moment, Kagome broke down into sobs that shook her entire body and that was the only answer he needed and he was surprised at himself for growling about it but there was nothing more dishonorable and despicable than for a demon to force himself upon a human woman or any woman for that matter. Especially a vile hanyou such as Naraku.

Sesshomaru felt awkward, not knowing how to comfort the woman and not knowing why he wanted to comfort her or why he cared about her being upset. But despite his façade, he wasn't heartless, he cared for Rin like his daughter but that was the only human he cared about, the only person he cared for.

After a while, he watched as Kagome fell asleep from emotional, mental and physical exhaustion. Being a demon, he didn't need sleep so he kept watch to make sure nothing happened to her while she slept. All the while he was pondering why he cared and why he wanted to bring this girl, Inuyasha's wench, back to the way she used to be.

* * *

And there you have it, here is chapter two!

I will note that as the story goes on, Sesshomaru will seem a little out of character, but anytime you put him in a story with Kagome he will be out of character.

I did my best to stay as true to his character as I could with the direction I wanted the story to go in

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

When she woke up that morning, Kagome expected to still be in the dungeon; she thought that escaping had to be a dream and running into Sesshomaru was a nightmare and him helping her to find Inuyasha and the others was nothing like the demon she thought she knew. Her brown eyes opened her eyes to be peering into the clear blue sky that signified that her freedom was real. But if her freedom was real that meant…she glanced over across the clearing to see Sesshomaru leaned against a tree, seemingly sleeping.

Yep he was definitely not a figment of her imagination. The miko sat up, stretching her sore body from sleeping on the ground and looked down at her grimy, discolored skin. Frowning, she stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru's still form. His only hand rested on the hilt of his sort, as if poised to attack anything at any moment. Her eyes drifted to the empty sleeve of his kimono and felt a stab of guilt.

"Is there anything in particular that you need, Miko or are you just going to stand there and stare at this Sesshomaru," his voice floated across her eyes and she flushed, her eyes meeting his cold gold hues, which were now staring at her expectantly. "I apologize Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to stare for so long…I was wondering if there was a hot spring anywhere nearby?" she asked him, looking down at her feet.

The demon lord sniffed the air to see if he could scent out an answer to her question. "Yes, there is a hot spring about a mile from here, we will travel now and I'll let you bathe when we run across it," he told her and stood up. He brushed the invisible dirt off of his pristine clothes and started to walk, hearing her slowly follow behind him.

Kagome crossed her arms across her stomach as she walked behind the man that was leading her to her friends, if all went well today, she'd get to them before nightfall. Then she'd ask them if they could go back to Edo so she could go home for a while. She looked at Sesshomaru's back, 'or I can ask Sesshomaru to take me straight to Edo and I'll tell Kaede to tell everyone that I'm back and just went home,' she thought to herself before quickening her pace to walk next to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, instead of taking me to Inuyasha, do you think you could take me to Kaede's Village instead?" she asked. The demon lord looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "yes, but if we pass the half-breed on the way there, I'm leaving you with him," he said. Kagome nodded, "thank you," she said softly, Sesshomaru nodded to acknowledge her thanks and continued to walk with her next to him and keeping up with his pace.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of non-stop walking, Sesshomaru stopped and then turned to lead her through the woods to where the hot springs were. "Call for me when you are done and we will continue traveling, the village is still a two day's walk from where we are," he said and turned away from her, going to somewhere within earshot but where he couldn't see her.

Once Kagome saw that he was out of eyesight, she removed the kimono and folded them neatly beside the spring. Sinking into the water with a relieved moan, she rested her back against one of the rocks and curled her knees to her chest. "I can't wait to get home and take an actual bath with my soap, shampoo and conditioner since my supplies that I have here are with the others," she muttered to herself.

Rubbing her body with her hands, she made sure to remove all the grime that accumulated on her person and scrubbed her hair, it felt so good to finally take a bath. Frowning that she didn't have a towel, she shrugged and stood up from the water and got out of the spring. Putting the kimono back on, she walked in the direction that Sesshomaru had headed in. She found him a few minutes later and cleared her throat.

Sesshomaru's honey-gold eyes turned to her and he nodded to her, standing straight and walking over to her. "Are you ready?" he asked, waiting for her nod before he started to lead her in the direction of Kaede's village. They traveled until it got dark and made camp, both of them sitting in front of the fire across from each other.

"Would you tell me about your time, Kagome?" he asked her curiously and Kagome looked at him in shock for a few minutes before nodded. "Well I don't know what to say but there aren't as many trees, lots of streets and tall buildings; there are lots of humans and will most likely smell terrible to you because that's what Inuyasha says every time he comes to get me from my time so that we can continue the search for the Shikon shards," she said.

"He can go through the portal to your time? How do you get there?" he asked. "There is a well outside the Forest of Inuyasha that I go through and yeah, so far he's the only one that has been able to travel through other than myself," she said. Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome's brown hues drifted to his missing arm once again. "Do you miss it?" she asked, gesturing to his arm.

"At times, I do, always feel like there is a part of me missing and it took time to adjust," he said as his eyes met hers and he felt the guilt coming off of her in waves. "I am so sorry Sesshomaru-sama, it's my fault that Inuyasha chopped off your arm," she said softly, her eyes growing sad. The demon lord shook his head, "don't be guilty now Kagome, it happened 3 years ago," he told her.

"I know but I can't help but to feel bad, when we ran into each other in the past I didn't think much about it but now that I'm traveling with you and you are…different than when I first met you," she whispered softly and turned her gaze away from his. "It's alright Kagome, I was trying to kill you and my half-brother was doing what he had to so that he could protect you," Sesshomaru said.

"If I…if I touch you, will you kill me?" she asked hesitantly, "no, Kagome, I will not kill you for touching this Sesshomaru's person," he said, but still looked at the tiny human with caution as she walked over to him.

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip and got on her knees in front of him, "c-can I see your arm?" she asked a flush going across her cheeks. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raised but nodded and went through the task of removing his armor and haori. The miko couldn't help but to blink in surprise at the lean muscle that had lay beneath his clothing.

Hesitantly, she reached out and put her small hands on the stub of his arm. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she worked on separating her purifying energy and healing energy, pushing the healing energy through her hands and to his arm. The lord watched as blue light envelope the girl's hands and stiffened until he realized that it was healing power and not purification.

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying the story and all it has to offer.

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, one more to go!

Disclaimer: The same as it always it, I do not own these characters.

* * *

The demon lord couldn't help but to watch in amazement as his arm started to heal right in front of him, every detail was perfect clear down to the tips of his claws. His golden eyes turned to the now exhausted woman who was pulling her hands away from him and opening her eyes. His lips parted as if to speak but no words came out as he continued to stare at her.

Kagome peeked as his arms and grinned exhaustedly from ear to ear, "I did it!" she squeaked happily, turning her eyes to look at Sesshomaru only to find her gaze connecting with his. "I don't have to feel guilty anymore because I restored it," she said with the grin still planted on her face. She moved to stand but his restored arm shot out and his hand grabbed hers, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Thank you… if I may ask why you restored my arm?" he asked her, his eyes continuing to stare into hers as he waited for her answer. The miko smiled and shrugged just a little bit, "two reasons; I didn't want to feel guilty anymore and take it as…payment, I guess, for escorting me home," she said softly.

Sesshomaru let go of her hand and looked at his restored arm before putting his haori back on. It was much easier to do so with both arms and he couldn't wait to try it out. When he looked back at her, he smirked seeing her out cold in her spot across from him. It was especially cold tonight so he took his mokomoko and stood, walking over to her and covering her with it. This action confused him greatly but he did it anyway.

Taking his seat back across the fire and let himself get lost in thought, still trying to figure out the enigma that happened to be the sleeping woman across from him.

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning feeling warm and rather refreshed, her eyes opened and she looked at herself and seeing soft fur covering her. Her eyes widened and she shot up, ignoring the headache that stabbed at her from getting up so fast. Looking over at where Sesshomaru was supposed to be but didn't see him. Kagome stood, still keeping the fur close to her and after a few minutes she spotted the demon lord descending from the sky on his demon-cloud.

"If we take my cloud then we'll reach the village by sundown," Sesshomaru said as he waved his hand, removing the barrier that he placed around the clearing while he had been gone. Kagome smiled and nodded, walking over to him and handing the mokomoko to him. "I suppose you must have put this over me last night so thank you," she said, bowing lowly.

"Kagome…you don't have to bow to me anymore, you've earned my respect and loyalty from what you performed last night. Restoring my arm to me has left me in debt to you, this would have taken centuries to heal if you hadn't have done this for me," he said. The miko raised from her bow and looked at him in shock, "I…have your respect?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her full lips. Receiving the nod in return, the smile took control and she did something neither of them expected. She hugged him.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, that makes me feel…good, that I have your respect," she whispered into his chest before blushing once she realized she hugged him. "I'm sorry for that!" she said quickly, the blush still raging on her cheeks and her eyes casted towards the ground.

Sesshomaru was still shocked and frozen from her hug, not expecting it or being used to it…or liking the feel of her body against his. Shaking his head of such atrocious thoughts, he growled inwardly, 'she's human, this Sesshomaru doesn't like humans' he chastised himself.

"Come, Kagome, we should leave now," he said softly, his hand going under her chin to pull her gaze up towards his. "I just wanted to let you know that your group is residing at the old miko's hut," he told her as he summoned his cloud and held his hand out. Kagome took his hand and felt him lift her onto the cloud, her arms latching onto his waist, afraid that she would fall. "They are?" she asked softly, blinking up at him.

The demon lord chuckled to himself, "I promise, you are not going to fall and yes they are there," he said. Kagome nodded against him but still held onto him, squeaking when he started to ascend into the air and head towards where the village rested. The air between them for a few hours as he flew towards Kaede's village and he descended to the ground to give her a small break.

"Kagome, I am…I am considering joining your group to hunt for the rest of the shards to prepare for the final battle that is going to come eventually, that is if you're still going to be here," he said, looking down at the woman. "I'm still going to come back, even though I do not want to, but this jewel is my duty," she said softly. "May I ask why you are considering joining us?" she asked, looking up at him and into his eyes.

"I want to help you with your quest, I am in debt to you and I want to train you so that you won't get kidnapped again," he said, "you'll be able to defend yourself and you won't have to be sent to sidelines since I will be training you with a sword as well as hand-to-hand combat," he said. Kagome's eyes widened, "you're going to train me!?" she asked excitedly and when he nodded, she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly and saying 'thank you' into his chest a million times.

That had been the second time she hugged him in such a short notice but he used one hand to pat her back, "you are welcome, are you ready to head out again, we are only a couple hours away now," he said. Feeling Kagome nod against him, he put and arm around her to keep her next to him as he summoned his cloud and took off once again.

"Inuyasha is going to throw a fit when you are there and then he's going to ask me what happened and how I got away and I just…I don't even want to think about what happened back there in Naraku's domain," she whispered, depression overwhelming her once happy aura once again. The demon lord realized that he didn't like feeling such sadness coming from the girl, "then don't think about it right now," he said softly.

Kagome nodded and tried to not think about what happened. Her mind anticipating the drama that was going to ensue when she arrived in the village on Sesshomaru's cloud.

* * *

R&R please


	5. Chapter 5

And here it is, the last chapter that I'll be uploading today!

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Kagome nibbled on her lip as they started reaching the outer border of the village. Oddly enough, she had been comfortable traveling with Sesshomaru these last couple days. "Are you ready to descend, Kagome? And release the barrier you put around us?" Sesshomaru's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she nodded, "let's descend at the outer border and we'll walk in, that's when I'll release the barrier," she told him and instinctively put her arms around him as he started to descend.

Stepping off of the cloud shakily, she waited for Sesshomaru to join her before she started to walk into the village with him. Taking deep breaths to calm herself Kagome released the barrier as they headed towards Kaede's hut. Her heart stopped when she saw Inuyasha run out of the hut and looked at her. Her heart started pounding as Mirkou, Sango and Shippo joined them. Tears welled up in her eyes and her body trembled as Shippo took off toward her and barreled himself into her stomach, causing her to topple over from the force of his impact.

"MOMMA!" he sobbed into her stomach which caused the little miko to start crying as well while she held the little fox kit.

Holding onto him, she stood up and brushed her kimono off with one hand. The next person to attack her with a hug was Sango, who happened to be squeezing her half to death at this moment, causing her to wince a little. "I've missed you, Kagome!" she mumbled before she let go, Kagome smile softly at her and looked at Miroku skeptically as he walked up to her to hug her. "Don't try anything, monk," Sango warned before the monk pulled the miko into a big hug.

Kagome's eyes darted over to Sesshomaru and mouthed a thank you to him, getting a nod in return. Her whole body stiffened and her hand twitched as Miroku's hand found its way to her backside, but she let it go since it had been so long since she'd seen any of them.

"Oi, wench, what is that bastard doing here?" came the voice of Inuyasha as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword and growling. Kagome pulled away from Miroku and put Shippo down before going to where Sesshomaru was standing. "Sesshomaru is the one that brought me here, Inuyasha, he protected me…if it wasn't for him, I'd still be way away from here with nothing to defend myself with," she said.

"Why the fuck would he help you, he hates humans," the hanyou continued to growl. Sesshomaru decided then to step in, pushing Kagome behind him with his arm. "Because of your incapability to protect her or train her to protect herself so that she wouldn't be sent to the sidelines to be kidnapped, half-breed; the wind witch had dropped her off in my lands and I spotted her scent, then she told me how she came to be in Naraku's grasp, she was in my lands and it was my duty to protect her, unless you'd rather that I kill her instead…that was the other option," Sesshomaru growled out.

"Sesshomaru-sama has agreed to help us with the remainder of the shard hunt and the final battle against Naraku, he has also offered to train me to protect myself," Kagome said softly, getting a gasp from each person in the group. Inuyasha only started to growl louder and brought out his sword.

"Why would he do that? He's just using you to get the tetsusaiga, wench…Kikyo would never side with a being like him and bring him to her allies so that he could slaughter them," he said, clearly not thinking straight.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" she growled out, a growl that was rather impressive for a human of her size.

The hanyou plummeted to the ground, "I've been gone for god knows how long and all you have to say to me is that basically I betrayed you, went to your enemy and then you compare me to Kikyo," she muttered, upset. "You've been gone for half a year, Kagome," Miroku said, stepping up to the depressed miko.

"Half-breed, you really are a waste of space…you don't even care that she'd been kidnapped by Naraku and what he has done to her for apparently 6 months," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Inuyasha growled as he peeled himself out of the mini-crater, "of course I care, you bastard! But I don't understand why the fuck you care about her being in your lands and having a duty to protect her! You have to have an ulterior motive," Inuyasha yelled.

"Apparently the miko doesn't seem to think of me as a threat if she healed my arm in thanks for leading her home," Sesshomaru said, a smirk coming to his lips at the anger he sensed coming out of his half-brother. The hanyou stared wide-eyed at Sesshomaru's healed arm and then turned angry eyes towards the miko.

"You healed him! He is our enemy, dumb ass! And you heal the only thing that hindered him in destroying us!" he growled out which brought a growl out of Sesshomaru.

"Silence yourself, Inuyasha! I could've destroyed you with or without my arm," he said. His golden eyes turned to Kagome, who was on the brink of tears once again, but not out of happiness. "That's all you care about isn't it, Inuyasha…you can't cool it just for a while since I found out I've been in Naraku's captivity for 6 months and all you care about is I show up here with Sesshomaru…you don't even know what the fuck I've been through, and all you do is put me down and compare me to a dead…thing," she whispered, pulling about from Sango and Miroku, stalking up to Inuyasha, who's ears were now plastered to his head and his eyes no longer held anger.

"Kagome…I…" he was cut off by a slap to the face from the infuriated, yet depressed miko in front of him.

"Don't say anything Inuyasha, just stay away from me. I'm going home for a few days and when I get back, we are going to start the hunt for the shards and Sesshomaru IS coming with us whether you like it or not because Naraku has only gotten stronger and he keeps finding shards of the jewel while you sit here and argue because you have ill feelings towards the strongest ally we're going to have, just suck it up!" she said and walked away from him, into the forest and headed towards the well.

Inuyasha turned and watched her walk away, ears still plastered to the top of his head and a hand placed on the area she slapped, it stung. The slap and the words stung him deep but didn't stop himself from growling when Sesshomaru walked past him, intent on following Kagome. "I do not like this Sesshomaru but…if you do ANYTHING to betray us, I WILL kill you," he said.

The demon lord looked at Inuyasha and then to the rest of his companions, "let's hope you don't feel the same way as your fearless leader about me being here, because I'm not going to betray you, I promised the miko that I help and I am a demon of my word," with that said, he walked in the direction Kagome had.

Within a few moments he saw her in front of the well, her hands on the lip of it. He walked up behind her, the scent of salt thick in the air. "That well doesn't look safe," he muttered, putting a hand on her shoulder. Those words had gotten a bitter laugh from the miko.

"I know it doesn't, but it leads me home, please make sure that Inuyasha doesn't come after me, I will be back in a week," she said. Her body stiffened when arms wrapped around her from behind, she was not used to this side of the demon lord behind her. "I will make sure that the half-breed comes nowhere near this well and I'll tell your companions to do the same, I'll be here to meet you when you come back," he whispered into her ear and let go of her, watching her hop over the lip of the well.

His eyes widened as a blue light came from the well and once it was gone, he looked inside; seeing that Kagome was nowhere in sight. "So she really was telling the truth about being from the future," Sesshomaru shook his head and turned away from the well, leaving the clearing and heading back into the village.

* * *

I shall be uploading 3 more chapters to this story on Friday, I am working on updating other stories that I have published currently. I may even take a couple of them down and repost them, since it's been such a long time since I wrote them.

R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

I had intended to get these out friday, but then I got busy over the weekend, so here they are!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes as she looked up and saw the roof of her well house and grabbed onto the ladder, climbing up and stepping out of the well. Walking up the door of the well house, she didn't know what to say to her mother about why she'd been gone for 6 whole months without dropping by for supplies or anything of that sort. Sliding the door open, she took a deep breath of the night air and walked towards her home, she had missed her era terribly.

Walking up to her front door, she paused before she opened it, she didn't know what reaction to expect from her family. Taking a deep breath, the miko slid open the door and walked inside quietly, taking her shoes off. "Mama? Souta? Grandpa?" she called out, looking around for them as she walked through the house. The sound of a shoji door sliding open reached her ears and she came face to face with the sorrow-filled brown eyes of her mother.

"K-Kagome?" came her meek voice, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes okaa-san, I'm home," she said softly, as soon as the words left her mouth she was pulled into a tight embrace by her mother.

"Oh Kagome! We thought you were gone for good!" her mother sobbed, clinging onto her. "No mama, I'm alive," she whispered into her mother's shoulder, gratefully accepting the warm embrace from her mother. "What happened to you Kagome? Why were you gone so long?" her mother asked.

"Let's go sit down mama and then I'll tell you what happened the past 6 months," Kagome said, leading her mother into the living room and sitting next to her. "Whatever you do mama, don't interrupt me until I'm completely finished with my story," she told her mother and then launched into what happened to her the past 6 months.

"Oh my poor baby girl!" her mother sobbed as she launched another hug on her 17 year old daughter. "I am going to give that baka a piece of my mind the next time I see him," Sakimi, her mother, said, referring to Inuyasha. "Don't bother mama, he won't be coming back here anytime soon if I have anything to do with it," Kagome said. "I'll only be here for a week and then I'll be going back to finish my quest, I don't know what will happen after we finish the jewel and destroy it. I might not come back until after I finish my quest mama," she warned.

"As I told you, Lord Sesshomaru has offered to train me to defend myself, so he will need my undivided attention, I'll get enough supplies to last a year," Kagome said and stood up, "I'm going to go take a bath and get some sleep, I'll talk to Jii-san and Souta in the morning, good night," she whispered and walked upstairs to her room without another word.

After soaking in the herbal water of her bath for an hour, she got out and dried off, getting dressed in her night clothes and then, curling up in bed. Finally in the comfort of her own room, Kagome placed a sound barrier around it and let herself break down for the first time since she was first in Naraku's palace. She felt so dirty and after the fight with Inuyasha, she felt even more self-hatred for how weak she truly was; how blind she had been to the way the hanyou felt about her. She was nothing but a copy; a copy of the woman he loved and to him she was a worthless copy, only useful in seeing the shards.

Kagome cried herself to sleep that night, unable to stop crying or dwelling on what happened. She didn't know if she would ever fully recover; she intended on staying in the feudal era long enough to complete her quest and then she was gone from that wretched place.

* * *

A few days later:

Kagome sighed as she swept the steps of the shrine, dressed in miko garbs for the annual festival that her grandfather put on for the public. This year he was having her demonstrate her abilities in archery as well as her knowledge about the Shikon jewel. She was to tell the history of the jewel and how it came to be in the shrine. She was to tell the tragic story of Inuyasha and Kikyo, which was not something she was looking forward to.

"Excuse me miss, but do you happen to know where Akumo Higurashi is?" a smooth male voice drifted across her senses and it snapped her out of her thoughts. Raising her brown eyes, she smiled at the man and bowed to him. "Welcome to Sunset Shrine, I am Higurashi Kagome, granddaughter to Higurashi Akumo; unfortunately he is not present at the moment because he is getting the remainder of the supplies for the festival tonight" she informed the male.

"Gomen ne, Higurashi-san; I didn't hear some of that because I was lost in the beauty of this shrine and the maiden in front of me," he put on a charming smile. Kagome smiled slightly and bowed to him again, "you flatter me, may I have your name?" she asked with a pretty blush on her slightly tan cheeks.

"Gomen once more Higurashi-san, my name is Tarukan Saito," he introduced, bowing to her and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. This brought another blush to Kagome's face, "it is a pleasure to meet you Tarukan-sama," she said, bowing back to him. "Please, Higurashi-san, just call me Saito," he said.

"Fine, as long as you call me Kagome, Saito-chan," she said with a bright smile. "I think I can do that Kagome," he said, smiling at her with that same charming smile he had introduced himself with.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Saito-chan?" she asked, keeping a polite smile on her face. "Well I would like to ask the beautiful lady in front of me out on a date, and I would like a tour of the shrine," he said. Kagome found herself blushing yet again for the third time that day.

"I can most definitely give you a tour of the shrine and where would the date be?" she asked softly. She really wasn't ready to date but maybe if it was platonic then she'd consider it. "I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie, I promise to be a complete gentleman, I find you to be beautiful and would enjoy getting to know you," he said with a smile.

"Hmm, a complete gentleman huh? Which means you wouldn't try anything, eh?" she asked him with a slight smile.

"I am a man of honor, Miss Kagome, I would never take advantage of a girl especially on the first date," he said with what seemed like a hurt look in his eye that she would assume such a thing of him.

"I'm so sorry for assuming such things Saito-chan, I went through something recently and I just don't trust people as easily as I used to," she said with a sad expression on her face. "Oh no offense was taken Kagome, I promise but I give you my word that I will be a gentleman," he said to her.

"Alright, dinner and a movie sounds good, what day and time?" she asked him, she swore that the grin he gave her had lit up his entire face.

"Seriously!? Awesome! How does tomorrow at 7 sound?" he asked with the grin on his face. Kagome smiled, "it's a date then, ah my grandpa's back if you would like to speak to him now," she said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a part of the festival tonight for the Inuyasha/Kikyo skit they are doing to tell the tragic story," he said. "Really? Unfortunately I am playing the part of Kikyo," she said, motioning to her miko garbs. Another grin spread across his face, "so I get to spend even more time with you? Now I'm excited that your grandpa decided to choose me for this part," he said with another charming smile and placed another kiss on her knuckles, "until we see each other again, beautiful Kagome," he said and walked away with a wave of his hand.

Kagome blinked in surprise before shaking her head, continuing her duties as the shrine maiden and thinking about how exactly to depict the story between Inuyasha and Kikyo, she honestly didn't want to do any of the kissing scenes but it might be necessary for people to get the impact of the betrayal that had gone down.

Thinking of the tragedy made her think of Naraku who had been involved with it all, she repressed shiver, depression she thought she had been over clouding her mind once again as she walked inside the house to prepare for the festival.

* * *

R&R Please!

I am so pleased with the reaction I am getting from the story so far!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This skit scene had to be THE hardest thing I had to write because I want to go into detail for all of my readers out there. It was so hard to get a point of view, I must've watched the first episode of Inuyasha a million times just so that I could get a good idea of what I should do for it.

Without further ado: I hope you guys will enjoy this, I put a lot of work in it and I can't guarantee that it will be good :"(

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the character Saito, he is of my own creation

* * *

The crowd had gathered behind the shrine for what they had all been waiting for, the true tale behind the Shikon. They had heard about the Shikon leading up to what was about to be acted out right in front of them. Anticipation flowed through each person as their eyes locked onto the clearing.

The lights darkened and everyone grew quiet, paying close attention to the scene that was about to unfold in front of them.

"500 years ago, there was a strong priestess named Kikyo, when she had turned of age, the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls had been entrusted to her protect and keep pure," The lights centered on a female with long hair wearing a miko garb, a jewel hanging down from her neck.

"Throughout the years of protecting this jewel, the priestess grew tired of protecting it, having lost her freedom to be a woman, to love and be loved in return; this jewel had become a burden to her, it was then that she met the hanyou, Inuyasha," a man in a red kimono with white hair and dog ears on top of his head then entered the stage.

"Inuyasha had only one objective: to get the sacred Jewel and wish upon it to become a full demon so that he would finally be revered as strong and would be accepted for he wouldn't have dirty blood,"

"Girl, give me the jewel," came his rough voice as he stalked towards the miko, his hands flexing as if poised to attack her but the miko stood her ground, her cool, brown eyes staring into his expressive gold. "You'll have to kill me first, hanyou," she spat.

"The hanyou had been shocked that the woman was not afraid of him and he disappeared from her sight but she could sense him watching over her every day as she did her duties," the lights then shown the hanyou sitting in a tree while the miko had been sitting on the ground.

"It was then that the hanyou had grown interest in something other than the shikon, he was growing interested in this miko; he had never felt anything like this before,"

"The miko had finally called him out of his hiding place and had him join her, the more time they spent together, then the more they fell in love with one another,"

"Inuyasha," the miko started, her voice soft and warm as she placed her hand on his cheek, his arms wrapped around her waist. "I love you," he whispered to her and dipped his head down to kiss her.

"Would you become human for me Inuyasha, I promise you that I will bring you the jewel without a fight, then we could finally be together and not have to hide," she whispered, staring up into his eyes with such adoring love, his eyes held the same for her as well.

"Yes, Kikyo, I will become human, just for you," he said, the scene darkened with the hanyou leaning down to kiss his beloved.

"But it seems the fates had different plans for them as an evil man hatched a sinister plot to destroy the miko and hanyou so that he could have the jewel for himself,"

The lights centered on the miko laying on the ground, bleeding profusely from her shoulder with the hanyou standing above her. "Why Inuyasha?"

"You fool, you truly believed that I would actually become human for you, I will go on with my wish to become a full demon now that I have rid myself of you," the hanyou left.

"The miko then grew cold after her love betrayed her, or so she thought; heartbroken, the miko vowed that she would die before she let the hanyou have this jewel, and she knew she was dying."

The lights dimmed and opened back up with the hanyou waiting in the clearing for Kikyo to bring him the jewel so that he could become human for her.

An arrow shot at him and he barely dodged, seeing his beloved standing across from him in the trees, stringing up another arrow. The lights went dark once again.

"The hanyou felt betrayed by the only woman he had ever loved and his heart hardened, he was going to go through his original plan and steal the jewel to become a full demon, the next day had him breaking into the shrine that held the precious jewel and he escaped with it.

The lights opened back up with the hanyou running through the thicket to get away, the jewel in his hand.

"Why did you betray me Inuyasha!?" a pained voice yelled, an arrow sped fast toward him. The lights went dark again.

"This was no normal arrow though, Kikyou put the last bit of her energy into sealing the half-demon to the Tree of Ages, never to awaken again.

The lights opened back up with the hanyou being pinned to a tree, his hand reaching out towards Kikyou as the jewel rolled on the ground.

"Ki...Kikyou..." was the last thing he said before he lost consciousness.

The lights dimmed and opened back up with Kikyou holding the jewel in her hand, a young girl next to her with a bandage over one of her eyes.

"Kaede, take this wretched jewel and burn it with my body so that no one can use it for evil ever again,"

"Those words were Kikyou's dying wish, Kaede followed through with her sister's wishes and burned the jewel with her beloved older sister's body.

The lights turned out.

"But it seems that was not the last Kaede would see the jewel because 50 years later, a young girl climbed out of an old well, confused and lost in an era that wasn't her own,"

The lights centered on a girl in a high school uniform in front of the sleeping demon.

"This girl had fallen down the well at her shrine because she was dragged down by a mysterious demon. The girl was only 15, as she was being attacked by this demon, Inuyasha had woken up, still sealed to the tree but he could sense the soul of the woman who betrayed him."

The lights dimmed and opened up to a girl being crushed against the hanyou.

"Girl, if you don't want to die, pull this arrow out of my chest," he ordered her

"The girl had done as he had wished, the hanyou, Inuyasha, was freed from his sentence and wreaked havoc on the centipede demon that had swallowed the jewel. After saving the girl, Inuyasha decided it was well time that he took the jewel for himself. He decided he was going to kill the reincarnation of his beloved and become a full demon as he had always wished,"

"But this girl was not meant to die for he was not able to kill her, when he was about to, she used a word of subjugation to subdue him from the beads that Kaede had enchanted and put around Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou and young priestess had begun traveling together because the priestess had shattered the jewel."

"Unfortunately, a witch had decided to bring Kikyou back to life but she needed a soul to do it, this is why she ended up kidnapping the miko from the future. Upon seeing Kikyou floating in the air, Inuyasha called her name and the poor young girl's soul shot out of her body but lost only part of it since Inuyasha had called her name as well."

"As their travels grew, they gained more companions and the young girl found herself falling in love with the brash hanyou, and he was confused as to what to do, he owed Kikyou for betraying her but he wanted to be with the girl he had grown to care for. Kikyou had other plans, bewitching the young girl, she made her invisible to Inuyasha and the older miko kissed the hanyou who had come to her, intending on dragging him to hell with her.

The lights opened all the way up with the full cast standing in front of them.

"The girl is still in love with the hanyou and still travels with him but each and everytime she sees him with her incarnation, her heart breaks little by little," the woman ended her narration.

The crowd stood up and cheered, most of them had tears flowing from their eyes from the impact the story of the jewel had on them.

* * *

Kagome sighed with relief once most of the crowd was gone, she had gotten out of the miko garb and settled on a pair of pants and t-shirt. As she left her home once again, she was startled by Saito jogging up to her, the gold contacts still in his eyes.

"Kagome-san, that was amazing, I was so close to crying even though I was in character, and you were phenomenal; you played the parts very well of the miko and the girl from the future," he huffed breathlessly. Kagome smiled at him, "you were great as well, if it hadn't been for the acting, I really would have thought you were a demon," she said with a laugh.

"Ahaha yeah, I am totally a demon Kagome-san," he growled at her and then winked before laughing once again. "Oh I believe it, look how ferocious you are with all the sweat and the contacts," she joked and patted him on the shoulder when he sulked. "You wound my pride Kagome," he teased, "I cannot wait for our date tomorrow," he said with a smile and took her hand, pulling up to his mouth and laying a sweet kiss on it, "until tomorrow, goodnight Kagome," he said and left.

Kagome let out a breath she was holding and watched him leave the shrine before she headed back inside to shower and go to bed.

* * *

Only one more chapter to go for today!

R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8

While Kagome is going on a date with someone, it does not mean she is even close to desiring anything romantic with anybody. She shared a connection with Saito and honestly wanted to follow through with the date to get closer to him and take her mind off of what had happened to her while in Naraku's captivity

Without further ado, here is the final chapter that I'm posting today, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Kagome hadn't been able to get the kiss she and Saito shared during the skit the day before out of her head. It was playing in her mind over and over again, especially with how soft his lips were. She shook her head rapidly, 'no! I can't think like that, I'm not ready! I'll never be ready…' she scolded herself, 'besides, I'm going back to the feudal era tomorrow, I can't think about him, I may never see him again,' for some reason, the thought saddened her and she felt like…she should know him for some reason.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, the miko looked at the clock and noticed that it was heading towards 5 pm. "Cripes! I gotta get ready for my date!" she broke out into a sprint towards her bathroom and took a quick shower, blow-drying and curling her hair into slight ringlets, letting the inky black waves cascade down her back. After drying off, Kagome rushed into her room and pulled on a pair of underwear and a matching bra before looking through her closet.

"What to wear? What to weeeeaaaarrr?" she rocked back and forth on her heels before choosing baby blue dress that ended just an inch or two above her knees. She slipped her feet into a pair of blue heels and then went back to the bathroom to decide whether or not to put on a little makeup. Deciding only to use lip gloss, she applied it to her lips and deemed herself ready. Walking back into her room to look at the clock, she noticed that it was 6:45.

The miko felt nervous, this would be the first date she'd been on since the last time she reluctantly went on a date with Hojo. This would also be the first time she'd gone out with a guy after what happened with Naraku. Getting lost in her thoughts, her last 15 minutes flew by and she was snapped out of her musings by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll be back later mama!" she shouted to her mother before heading to the door and opening it, smiling at Saito, who looked quite stunning. She watched him take in a deep breath and nibbled on her lip, "you look…I can't even find a word to describe how you look," he breathed, offering his arm to her. She thanked him and looped her arm through his. "I was so glad that you accepted my date, Kagome-san, you have no idea," he said with a laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it's only a date Saito, and we're just getting to know each other, right?" she asked, her brown eyes peering at him. "Yes, this date is only for us to become close friends and to see if we could ever explore anything further than that," he told her and flashed her his ever famous, charming smile.

"I've changed the date plans, there wasn't really anything good playing in theatres, I thought we'd go to a special place of mine that I like to go to when I want to think," he said. "That sounds great, Saito, I really wasn't in the mood to sit a movie theatre anyway, I love being outside," Kagome said as they walked towards a restaurant. "This place has the best oden in the history of oden," he laughed, Kagome gasped; "I haven't had oden in forever! Saito-chan, you are speaking my language when it comes to oden!" she exclaimed when they walked inside and were immediately seated by the hostess. "See there's already one thing we have in common," he said with a grin and the two ordered their food and drinks.

* * *

The date went smoothly, Kagome absolutely adored the hill he took her to; it looked over the entire city of Tokyo. As they reached her doorstep, she looked up at Saito and smiled at him. "Well I guess this is it," she said with a slight smile.

"That is very unfortunate," Saito pouted, "thank you for taking me out Saito-san, I had a lot of fun," she said and looked up into his eyes. "When will I see you again?" he asked her, keeping his gaze on hers. "I don't know, I'm going to my Aunt's in Kyoto for a while, she's lined up a small job for me there so that I can get enough money to get a place of my own here in Tokyo, I don't want to burden okaa-san and jii-chan any more than I have to…how about you give me your number and I'll call you when I arrive back in Tokyo," she said with a smile.

"Of course I will Kagome-chan, and you should give me your number so that I know who is calling me," he said and she led him inside. Going to the notepad on the kitchen counter, she wrote down her name and number before handing it to him. Watching him do the same, she put the name and number on the counter before walking him back to the door.

"Until we meet again, Kagome-chan, I am most definitely going to miss seeing your beautiful face around here," he said softly. He kissed her on the forehead as a bidding of good night before leaving the shrine and heading down the steps. Kagome waited until she couldn't see him anymore before she shut the door. "How was your date, Kagome?" her mother asked from the entryway to the sitting room. "It was great, it's unfortunate that it can't happen again anytime soon, I don't know when I'll be back from the Feudal Era again," she said with a frown.

"I'm going to go ahead and head over there tonight so that I can start my training at dawn with Sesshomaru-sama," she said and walked upstairs to grab her bag and supplies that she packed. Walking back downstairs, she gave a watery smile to her family who had gathered to see her off. She was enveloped in a group hug and she fought back tears. "Be safe Kagome and come home as soon as you can with good news of having won the war," her mother said as she let go of her daughter.

Kagome smiled at her mother and nodded, waving goodbye to them one last time before heading into the well house and standing at the lip of the well. "Here goes nothing," she muttered to no one in particular, hopping into the well and letting the all too familiar blue light envelope her body, sending her 500 years into the past.

* * *

And there you have it!

I skirted over the date simply because I'm pushing through to the better stuff when she returns to the Feudal Era.

R&R please!


End file.
